


The Worth of Humanity

by HumanTrampoline



Category: Mass Effect, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Basically this is Mass Effect 2 with Avengers, Because I have problems, F/M, M/M, People start out dead, They get better, Will update tags as chapters warrant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanTrampoline/pseuds/HumanTrampoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen in two years. The universe has grown several shades darker in his absence, and now Steve Rogers inhabits a world mired in grey. With companions both new and old, he will face an ancient threat. In the end he will have to answer: just what is his humanity worth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Wordsplat for looking this over before I posted it and embarrassed myself. :) Thanks also to Shwarmababy for the encouragement and Ironfries for some inspiration!
> 
> Massive thanks to comics, and comic book writers, for helping me remember I actually can be anything I choose. Including happy.
> 
> ConCrit is ALWAYS welcome. Had to dust off a lot of cobwebs to get this story out, I'm sure I'll be rusty to start.

It’s amazing how quickly life can change. Amazing how just a few words can change it.

When he thinks back on it, Tony can only remember a handful of details: Coulson’s voice cracking over the words. Barnes looking like he was a breath or two away from vomiting or passing out. Danvers standing like she wanted nothing more than to fold in on herself.

The air on the Presidium, sterile and wet.

“Commander Rogers has been killed in action.”

\---

He tries to hit Carol when she shows up. It’s been a day-- maybe two?--since... well. Since last he saw her. The alcohol has blurred the time. She ducks the swing easily; Tony knows he’s too drunk to even make a proper fist. He slurs at her to get the fuck out of his house. That it’s her fault Steve is dead. Carol doesn’t even flinch.

“I fucking know, Stark. But you’ve got to climb out of that bottle because Barnes just told me we’re not gonna like the Council’s announcement tomorrow.” Her voice makes him think of knives, low and sharp. “I know the road you’re trying to speed down but Rogers was a good man. One of the best, in fact, and the few of us that’re left have to keep the truth alive. You can’t do that if you’re dead. You’ve seen the readings from the attack, Stark; you know that wasn’t the Geth.”

When she leaves, he lets her take the bottles.

\---

“I don’t have much time, Tony, but I just saw the announcement. They’ve done what?”

He never thought he’d be so blisteringly happy to hear Pepper’s voice, the cadence of her accent and the slight metallic tones from her suit.

“You saw. They’re trying to tell everyone that it’s all been a lie. Some grand scheme cooked up by the Geth.”

“Tony-”

“I know, Pep! I know! But what are we supposed to do? I don’t have any pull on this station and they’ve already re-assigned the remaining Alliance personnel. I’ll be lucky to see Barnes or Danvers at the goddamn memorial. It’s like they just want us gone.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I... I don’t know. I’ll think of something.”

After she signs off of her terminal, Tony sits and thinks.

_It wouldn’t be so bad, to be gone._

\---

There is one minute every day when things are blissfully calm. Sixty blessed seconds between opening his eyes and remembering. One minute before reality comes crashing back in. One minute every day to forget that Steve Rogers is dead.

Tony fucking hates it.

\---

"And I know, and I'm sorry, I- He's your son, I can't even imagine, I just-" God, tears again? Is he ever going to be through with this? How much more can he weep? He takes a shaky breath. "There were things. That I should have said. Had so many chances to say, and now..."

He trails off, meeting Sarah's eyes. He can see tears standing within them, but he can also see Steve's strength, his resolve. She steps towards him and pulls him in with one arm. He stands stiff in her embrace, not quite believing this woman. _You've just buried your only child, and now you're trying to comfort me?_ There’s a beat of brittle silence and then she speaks.

"This is called a hug, Tony. People usually do this when they want to show affection, or comfort." Her tone is wry. Despite himself, he gives a choked off laugh and relaxes slightly.

"Well, now I can see where his sense of humor comes- ...came from." He buries his head in her shoulder, fighting against the burn behind his eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just so hard to believe..."

"He's gone." Her tone is gentle, but firm. Her hold tightens momentarily and then she pulls away. She cups his chin, tilting his head up to meet her eyes.

"Mourn for him, Tony. Take as long as you need. But when you're done, live for him too. He would want that for all of his crew, but most especially you."

\---

One last look over his shoulder at the station. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be back.

_I’m sorry, Steve, but I can’t stay here._

 

_I loved you._


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

“In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on.”

― Robert Frost

 

Two years.

 

Steve kept wishing it was all a cruel joke, or maybe just a very bad dream. But the truth sat like a weight in his chest- he could remember dying. There had been panic and confusion on the Avenger during the attack. He’d given Bucky orders to get the crew evacuated and had gone to pry Carol from the cockpit. He’d heard Carol’s panicked shout of _Rogers!_ after ensuring her escape pod would jettison. The explosions in the cockpit had knocked him free but so long as his suit maintained its integrity he could survive until the Alliance responded to their distress call. Then there had been that horrible sucking sound as the rear seals on his suit failed. Three seconds of oxygen before total decompression. There hadn’t even been time for his life to flash by, just a couple of desperate breaths and then... nothing. Apparently two years of nothing.

 

He could hardly wrap his mind around it. It felt like just days ago he had debriefed with Coulson about missing ships in the Terminus Systems, had listened to Tony rant about how useless the mission was.

 

_“Come on, Steve, you know they’re sending you to chase after ghosts. Hell, even Presley’s irritated and that man’s as Alliance as they come.”_

 

_They had met up on the Presidium for a meal. It was a rare occasion when Tony could make it out of the lab; he was leading the team to recover Vigil, the ancient prothean V.I. from Ilos._

 

_“I know, but until we get better evidence this is what we can do. The Avenger’s the best ship for the Terminus. Best crew, too, even if we’re lacking in the tech department at the moment- having you and Pepper on board really spoiled us. How is the recovery going, anyways?”_

 

_Tony had gotten that bemused look he always had when someone complimented him._

 

_“The work on Vigil is slow at best, and I doubt we’re going to recover anything of use. I might be the expert on virtual intelligence, but even I can’t fix fifty-thousand year old data corruption. You’ve said it yourself, Steve, one of these days the Council is going to have to take what you say on faith. We’re dealing with a highly advanced race of sentient machines! They’ve had hundreds of thousands of years to perfect covering their tracks!” He sighed._

 

The conversation from there had moved to more mundane items, neither of them willing to discuss the Reapers in any depth. With the Council’s reluctance to believe them, it was simply an exercise in frustration.

 

“We’re nearing Freedom’s Progress, Commander.” Barton’s voice from the cockpit pulled him away from his brooding.

 

“Acknowledged, Agent.”

 

He and two Shield agents were on a shuttle headed for Freedom’s Progress, apparently the latest human colony to go missing. Intel from The Director had been sketchy at best. Entire colonies disappearing without a trace; no signs of violence or struggle. Just gone, every last man, woman, and child.

 

With Barton piloting the shuttle, Agent Romanov sat across from him, green eyes studying him intently. Steve got the impression that, to her, he was little more than a project. One she was deeply invested in, yes, but still just a project.

 

“Orders, Commander?” Her tone was distant.

 

“We’re looking for anything that could tell us who did this. I understand survivors are highly unlikely, but if we do find any, they become top priority.” He pulled up a map of the colony on his omnitool. “We’ll sweep from the landing dock to this far point here.” A warehouse on the far end of the colony lit up green. “Move through slowly and keep your guard up. I understand there’s been no resistance at previous sites but that doesn’t give us leave to get sloppy.”

 

Natasha simply nodded. “Understood. With any luck, we’ll find something other recovery teams have missed.”

 

\---

 

The pre-fabricated buildings stood like cubic bones, the entire colony sprawled out and desolate. They had covered about half of the area and not encountered a single soul. Meals sat on tables, uneaten. Children’s toys left outside, abandoned. It was... unsettling. Though they had gone over each building thus far with painstaking attention to detail, they had yet to turn up even a single piece of useful information. Steve could tell Barton, at least, was beginning to grow impatient; Romanov remained eerily un-readable.

 

Though Steve had no experience with them, it was evident that Clint and Natasha were highly skilled agents and well used to working with each other. They were respectful, deferred to him for mission-related decisions, followed orders without question, and kept com chatter to a bare minimum. A well-oiled machine. Steve had never missed the chaos of his old team so profoundly. Thor’s rumbling voice regaling tales from his mercenary days. Pete pestering Bucky with her endless questions about growing up on Earth. Tony and Pepper bickering amicably about the latest retrofits to the team’s gear. God, _Tony_. He’d always had some insight into the mission: on Noveria he’d helped grease the corporate wheels, on Feros he’d helped the colonists with their power cells... Steve missed the engineer like a limb. Where was Tony now? Was he safe? Was the team well? How many of his crew had died in the attack?

 

Steve pushed the questions and the worry down. His concerns would have to wait. Natasha was signaling from further ahead. Something was different about the next building- he opened the com channel.

 

“Problems?”

 

“The lock’s engaged on this door, but it’s not the default protocol. Something- or someone- has changed it. This isn’t even an override I recognize.”

 

“Maybe the owners were just incredibly paranoid?” Barton was approximately twenty paces behind Steve. They had all rotated through taking point and now he was walking drag.

 

“I doubt it, Clint. I’d say this looks like quarian coding, but our most recent intel says the Flotilla is currently passing through salarian space.”

 

“Well, it’s something worth looking into.” By now Steve was shoulder to shoulder with Natasha. “Clint, take position on the walkway to the left, cover the back entrance. I’ll take point at the door. Natasha, once Clint’s in position, throw the lock. You and I will sweep and clear.”

 

Clint slunk into position and signaled he was ready. Natasha’s omnitool lit up briefly and the door slid open with a hiss. Pistol drawn, Steve stepped inside and started his sweep. This building had obviously seen some combat. There were bullet holes and fresh burn marks along the far wall. Maybe now they would finally get some answers. He turned a corner into a larger open area to find a small squad of quarians crouched over what had once been a LOKI mech. One member in the center spotted him and seemed to do a double take.

 

“Commander Rogers?”

 

Steve would know that voice anywhere. “Pepper?”

 

The remaining quarians stood and turned at his question, a few beginning to reach for their weapons.

 

“Weapons down, team. We don’t need another fight.” Pepper gestured to her squad before facing Steve. “Is it really you? They said...the Council announced you had died.”

 

“I promise it’s me, Pep... Did the geth data we collected help you complete your Pilgrimage?”

 

“I- Yes. Yes, it did. You would be the only one to know about that...where have you been? What are you doing here?”

 

“I think the more pressing question is what a quarian salvage squad is doing on an abandoned human colony.” Natasha stepped into the room, holstering her pistol.

 

“We’re a rescue team, thank you very much, and you’re...” Pepper trailed off, looking Natasha over. “Shield, Commander? You’re working with Shield?” Steve could hear the unspoken question of _Weren’t they bad guys?_ in her voice.

 

“I was severely injured, Pepper. Shield spent a fortune bringing me back.” Steve winced internally. Saying it out loud didn’t make it sound any more reasonable.

 

“A likely story!” One of Pepper’s group spoke up. “No organization would spend so many resources to bring back one soldier.”

 

Pepper tilted her head. “You haven’t seen Commander Rogers in action, Praza. Believe me, it was money well spent. As I was saying, we’re here on a rescue mission. The son of a Conclave member was here on his Pilgrimage, Veetor; we think he may be injured, his suit ruptured. He’s possibly delirious. He caught sight of our ship when we arrived and is now hiding in a warehouse on the far side of the colony.” She gestured to the mech remains on the floor of the room. “We think he’s the one that reprogrammed the mechs to attack on sight.”

 

Steve frowned. “That would explain the bullet holes. We should team up, Pepper. If Veetor has activated the colony’s security systems this could get messy very quickly.”

 

The quarian nodded. “Sounds reasonable. Take your team up the center of the colony. My squad and I will come up around the sides and try to draw off as many drones as we can.”

 

“So now we’re working for Shield?” The same quarian as before, Praza, sounded indignant.

 

“No, Praza. You’re working for me.” Pepper’s tone brooked no argument. “If you don’t like it, you can go wait on the ship.” She activated her omnitool and the door on the far side of the room slid open. Steve could see Clint still crouched at the ready further up the walkway. At Natasha’s signal, he stood and started to adjust the sights on his rifle.

 

“Good luck, Commander. Whatever else happens, it’s good to have you back.” Steve could hear the smile in her voice.

 

“It’s good to be back, Pepper.”

 

\---

 

Of all the possibilities Steve had considered for this mission, facing down a YMIR mech had not been one of them. After meeting up with Pepper’s team, things had gotten a little more interesting. They had faced several LOKI and FENRIS mechs and a handful of automated drones. Just minutes before, Pepper had clicked into their com channel and warned them of a YMIR class mech guarding the warehouse Veetor had taken shelter in. Steve had asked her to have her team fall back; they had less combat experience and not nearly enough firepower to face that kind of enemy.

 

“So, I’m assuming you think we’re somehow capable of taking it down?” Clint’s expression was dubious. “Care to share the plan?”

 

“These mech models are all Hammer tech. I had a friend teach me a back-door trick to their shielding. If I can drop the kinetic barriers, think you can get a headshot on it?”

 

Clint looked momentarily offended. “If you can get me a clean shot, I never miss.”

 

Steve grinned. “Good. Natasha, I hate to ask this, but do you think you can keep it distracted while Clint gets into position and I pop the shields?”

 

She arched one perfect eyebrow. “How long will you need?”

 

Steve glanced at Clint and then down at his own omnitool. “A minute? Maybe two?”

 

She smiled. “I can get you four.”

 

“Alright. Don’t take any unnecessary risks.”

 

Steve and Natasha moved to flank the entry to the loading bays of the warehouse. Steve could already hear the pounding footsteps of the YMIR mech beyond. Clint stood just past Natasha along the wall, ready to scale it as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

 

Steve activated his omnitool and pulled up the crack program Tony had installed months- no, years ago, now. He looked up at Natasha, nodded once, and she was off like a shot. Clint began to scale the wall and Steve started moving through the program’s commands.

 

_YMIR class battle mech recognized. Kinetic barriers at 95%. Attempting to breach shield coding._

 

_Processing._

 

The progress bar started its slow climb. Steve cursed inwardly. YMIR class mechs were huge, typically used in military operations. What the hell was one doing on a remote colony?

 

_Primary bypass complete. Please enter secondary command line._

 

Steve keyed in the code Tony had taught him and waited. The secondary command could be used to recharge the program user’s shielding or to simply overload the target’s shields and do damage. Overload was definitely the better option here. Clint called from above that he was in position. Excellent. Just a few seconds more and...

 

_Overload complete._

 

There was a familiar snapping, buzzing sound. “Clint! You’re clear!”

 

A single gunshot. “Tasha! Take cover!”

 

Steve glanced around the corner in time to see Natasha dive behind a stack of crates. The mech stood not three yards from her with a very neat hole dead center in the command unit. It sputtered to a halt and then exploded spectacularly. Steve couldn’t help but grin, remembering Tony’s typical response.

 

_“See? Useless. If you’re going to build something like that, make it modular. Taking out one part of the unit should make it inoperable, not unsalvageable. Amateurs.”_

 

“Natasha? You good?” Steve stood and entered the loading bays, surveying the wreckage.

 

“Perfectly fine, Commander. That was much faster than I anticipated. Your friend must know their tech very well.” She was just to the left of the crates, calmly dusting herself off.

 

“He was...he was one of the best.”

 

“Was?” Clint was shimmying down from his perch on the wall.

 

“I... I don’t know where he is, anymore. It’s been...” By now Tony had probably moved back to Earth, taken over his father’s company. Moved back to the glamorous life he was undoubtedly used to. The thought hurt in a way Steve didn’t really want to examine.

 

“Two years. Right. Sorry.” Clint looked genuinely contrite.

 

Steve waved him off. He appreciated the concern, but he was fine. He was. He would learn how to deal; two years was a small price to pay to be living again.

 

“Pepper?” He activated the com line again. “The mech is down, feel free to bring your team in. Veetor might react better to familiar faces.”

 

“Understood. We’re on our way. Thank you, Commander.”

 

Natasha scowled. “It would be better if we took him into custody, Commander. Shield has the proper facilities for a debrief.”

 

“Custody?” Steve leveled her with a look. “He hasn’t done anything wrong, Agent. He’s most likely traumatized and he needs medical care. Pepper can provide us with any information he can give.”

 

With an irritated frown, Natasha opened her mouth to respond but was cut short by Pepper’s voice over the com.

 

“Commander- Steve. You need to see this.”

 

\---

 

The Collectors. Veetor had salvaged and pieced together footage from the colony’s security cameras and revealed that the Collectors were behind the abductions. They were using some kind of paralytic agent and then... packaging up the colonists, loading them onto ships. It didn’t make any sense. They were an enigmatic race, certainly, but they had never been outwardly aggressive before. And why entire colonies? What could they possibly want with all those people? Steve suppressed a shiver. The implications were vastly unpleasant. They were now back on Shield’s base; Steve was waiting for debriefing.

 

“Rogers. Good work out there; it’s nice to have confirmation that the Collectors are behind these attacks.” The Director’s hologram shimmered into view.

 

Steve grimaced. Something about the man’s manner was just off-putting. “Why do I get the impression you knew about them already?”

 

“I had my suspicions. They’re the only race that deals in technology advanced enough for these kinds of abductions. I also expect they’re working with the Reapers; this sudden interest in humans, just years after Sovereign's defeat? It all seems too convenient to me. The Council may want to believe that the Reapers are no longer a threat but you and I know better. We need to take the fight to them.”

 

Well, at least they could agree on that. “If this is going to be a war, I’m going to need an army. Or a _really_ good team.”

 

“We’ve compiled a list of the best soldiers, scientists, and mercenaries. Natasha will have the dossiers for you. Convincing them to join the cause is up to you, but you’re a natural leader. I’m sure you’ll be able to handle it. I’ll continue to monitor Collector activity, and alert you when a situation arises.”

 

Steve started to protest that he had a good team, that he didn’t need a list of strangers, but then stopped himself. _I’ve been dead two years._ Pepper had already told him about Tony’s mysterious disappearance, had already confirmed that she herself was too far entrenched in her people’s needs to be of any help. It was almost a guarantee that the rest of his former team would be similarly indisposed.

 

“You worry about the Collectors. I’ll make sure my team is ready.”

 

“Good.” The Director seemed pleased with his lack of protest. “Two things before you go. Dr. Bruce Banner is a brilliant salarian scientist. He’s very familiar with biological warfare and will probably be your best bet for countermeasures against the Collectors. He’s currently running a clinic on Omega. I suggest you start there.”

 

“I’ll take it into consideration. And the second?”

 

“I’ve found a pilot I think you might like; I hear they’re one of the best. Someone you can trust.”

 

The Director gestured and the transmission faded out. Steve frowned. _Well, that was pointless?_

 

“Looking pretty good for a dead man, Rogers.”

 

He spun on his heels to see Flight Lieutenant Danvers standing at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in a Shield uniform, ball cap in hand, trademark smirk on her face.

 

“Carol! You’re a sight for sore eyes. Not that I’m unhappy to see you, but what the hell are you doing here?” Steve clasped her shoulder as he reached the top of the stairs.

 

“After you disappeared the Alliance and Council just wanted everything covered up.” She frowned. “They re-assigned everyone, sealed the records. Grounded me ‘cause I raised too much hell. Shield offered me the chance to fly again; of course I joined up.” She gestured down a hallway to the left. “Walk with me? Got something you need to see.”

 

Steve nodded and they set off down the hall. “So, what do you think of Shield? You really trust what The Director says?”

 

Carol gave a snort of derision. “I don’t trust anybody that makes more money than I do. But there is definitely something going on, and they seem to be the only ones interested in finding out what. Plus, they brought you back; they can’t be all bad. And there’s this.”

 

She stopped at one of the many windows that lined the right side of the hallway, her expression mischievous.  “Take a look.”

 

Steve’s breath caught as the lights started to flicker on in the darkened docking bay below. She was larger but her sleek, predatory lines were the same, painted with Shield’s black and gold instead of the red and black of the Alliance. All she lacked was AVENGER painted across her port side.

 

Carol’s face was split wide with a grin. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

 

“She certainly is.” Steve smiled in return, feeling like he had just a small piece of normalcy back. “I guess we’ll have to give her a name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee! FIRST CHAPTER!
> 
> My endless thanks to my beta Wordsplat! I'm going to attempt to get one chapter out every week. Don't hold your breath too much but that is the plan. For any readers who are unfamiliar with Mass Effect, I have a brief primer called 'The Story So Far' on my tumblr. Linky-loo: http://humantrampoline85.tumblr.com/post/55925601455/the-story-so-far
> 
> Con crit and reviews are ALWAYS loved! :)


End file.
